


Day 294 - Teenage dream

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [294]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Horny!Sherlock, Humor, Inconvenient boner, Longing, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock had never been as thankful for his long coat as he was now.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 294 - Teenage dream

Sherlock had never been as thankful for his long coat as he was now. He discreetly moved his hand in his pocket so that he could give the obvious bulge in his trousers a comforting squeeze.

Since he and John started being intimate, he seemed to be horny all the time. The tiniest thing could set it off. Right now it was the sight of John, crouched on the floor to look at the dead body under a car. His head was almost on the pavement and his butt high in the air.

Sherlock applied one of his calming breathing techniques (didn’t work) and tried to focus back on the case (didn’t work either). All he wanted to do was get on his knees behind John and rut against that perfect and well-muscled…

“Sherlock!”

Lestrade’s voice cut through his fantasy, probably just in time before he started drooling. Sherlock shook his head to clear his mind and was once again thankful for the fact that Lestrade was not very observant when he was focused on his work.

He turned and almost dropped his phone. John was reaching for something under the car, effectively waggling his arse in the air. Good Lord! Sherlock swallowed. This was like being a teenager. Only much worse. He, the world’s only consulting detective – hormone-driven and besotted!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'horny'.
> 
> I'll be away over the weekend, so have some horny Sherlock now and I will be back in time to post some Monday porn! :)


End file.
